Os 7 Pecados Mortais das Navegantes
by Little Dark Angel
Summary: (sailor's Seven Deadly Sins)Um Novo Inimigo aparece mas desta vez pronto a matar as navegantes a sangue frio... depois da morte de Setsuna, o que irá acontecer ás navegantes?
1. Capítulo I Casamentos e Tristezas

Capítulo I - Casamentos e Tristezas  
  
Segundo a Bíblia existem 7 pecados mortais e 7 virtudes que os combatem, estes pecados sempre foram utilizados pela igreja para amedrontar os fiéis, mas nunca alguém pensou que estes pecados se pudessem tornar realidade. Talvez até as pessoas mais descrentes fossem onze das minhas navegantes(há excepção da Rei) e elas nunca pensaram que estes pecados podessem ser usados contra elas, mas foi exactamente isso que lhes aconteceu!  
Em apresentação de momento estão esses sete pecados mortais: Ganância, Gula, Inveja, Luxuria, Orgulho, Preguiça e Raiva; de seguida as sete virtudes: Caridade, Coragem, Esperança, Fé, Justiça, Prudência e Temperança.  
Infelizmente só uma das navegantes é portadora de todas estas virtudes, qual delas?! Teram que ler este meu testemunho para descobrir quem!  
A história começa três anos depois das suas aventuras terem acabado, todas as raparigas se encontravam num estado social e afectuoso relactivamente bom em Tokio. Algumas até casadas.  
Tsukino Usagi era agora casada com Chiba Mamoru. Viviam os dois com a Chibi-Usa, esta voltou do sec. XXX para continuar o seu treino como navegante. Usagi havia desistido da escola quando concordou com Mamoru que nunca ia conseguir acabar o liceu. Mamoru é um publicitário de sucesso fazendo trabalhos para as principais multinacionais. Chibi-Usa era uma adolescente problemática com muitas manias quanto á sua aparência e muito influênciavel, agora que já tinha crescido mais um tanto o seu cabelo deixou de ter a forma oval dos odangos e estes eram agora iguais aos de sua mãe e de usagi. Agora havia aprendido a tratar usagi e Mamoru por pais e começou a dar-lhes o carinho k eles mereciam.  
Mizuno Ami formou-se em medicina como sempre tinha desejado. Era agora independente, por causa da sua tímides nunca mais arranjou um namorado e foi "condenada" a viver sosinha. Independentemente disso continuava apaixonada pela Starlight Taiki, o único rapaz que superou as suas notas.  
Hino Rei foi a que mais sofreu. Depois de aguentar a morte do Avô e o abandono por parte do seu namorado Yuuichirou decidiu viver também sosinha no templo, sustentando as suas crenças religiosas com rezas e festivais para abater a sua dor. Acreditou que o tempo sarava tudo, mas sosinha a dor só tem aumentado. Era agora Sacerdotiza-chefe dum templo em que só ela habitava.  
Kino Makoto foi a segunda a casar, arranjou um marido chamado Umino que nunca nenhuma delas viu, visto que o casamento foi secreto e depois todas se dispersaram. A única pista que tiveram deste tal Umino foi que já o tinham conhecido em tempos(só as 5 iniciais navegantes). Mako continuava uma excelente cozinheira, mas agora fazia cozinhados para vender e pensava até abrir um restaurante, infelizmente não estava muito interessada no assunto pois tornou-se preguiçosa e desleixada.  
Aino Minako decidiu continuar com a sua carreia cinematográfica intrepertando papeis como Navegante V, desta vez sem o gato Artemis(agora meu noivo). É dela que as outras têm mais noticias pois ela aparece muito nas revistas.  
Ten'ou Haruka e Kaiou Michiro decidiram viver juntas e "denunciar" o seu caso a toda a gente. Haruka nunca esqueceu Usagi mas Michiro foi capaz de viver com esse facto. Michiro continua agora a tocar violino mas agora é famosa no ramo da música Clássica. Haruka é uma grande atleta no ramo do atletismo, motociclismo e tudo o que tenha a ver com corridas, continuava a tocar piano.  
Meiou Setsuna decidiu voltar para o "desconhecido" para proteger o portal do tempo. Também vivia infeliz por não ter companhia, limitava-se a proteger a Terra de possíveis invasores de outro tempo. Contudo o seu amor por Mamoro não desvaneceu e este era mais um motivo que a deixava triste.  
Tomoe Hotaro continuoua viver com o seu pai recebendo, muitas vezes, visitas das Navegantes de Úrano e Neptuno e de Chibi-Usa. Na escola continuava sozinha e a sua oença não ajudava nada, mas isto não a impedia de continuar a ser a navegante mais poderosa.  
As Starlights voltaram do seu planeta e continuaram a sua carreira como cantores embora ainda tivessem umas lutas de rua quando algum ladrão ou rufia ameaçava alguém. Continuavam todos sem ninguém.  
Eu escolhi viver com Haruka e Michiro e com o meu Artemis, não podiamo deixar a descontrolada da Michiro sem espiões pois podia um dia libertar os seus sentimentos. A nossa filha Diana voltou para o futuro e estamos á espera do Milénio Dourado para que ela nasça. Como já a conhecemos sabemos que vai ser uma gatinha bonita e muito inteligente.  
Fomos deixando de nos contactar involuntáriamente e agora já raramente temos noticias uns dos outros. Da última vez que tive contacto com uma das Guerreiras sem ser a Haruka e a Michiro foi quando telefonei á Rita para celebrar o meu casamento com Artemisa.  
Mas nunca ninguém pensou que uma morte nos fosse unir de novo. Nunca ninguem pensou que os nossos inimigos voltassem a atacar. Nunca ninguem pensou que as Rainhas Serenidade tivessem mais inimigos. Nunca ninguem pensou que houvesse uma volta da guerreira do amor e da justiça. Nunca ninguém pensou que a primeira a morrer foi a Setsuna. 


	2. Capítulo II A Primeira Morte

Capítulo II - A 1ª Morte  
  
Era um dia solarengo em Veneza, onde Mamoru, Usagi e Chibi-Usa estavam a passar férias. Tinham ido todos andar de gondola e estavam muito descontraídos. Bem,... Nem todos estavam descontraídos, Chibi-Usa continuava de "trombas" por não lhe terem comprado outro conjunto de cosméticos para a sua infindavel "colecção". Ela tentou roubar "algum" da carteira do Mamoru, mas em vão.  
Ao chegar ao hotel tiveram um diálogo um tanto ou quanto estranho. Quando se dirigiam para as escadas ouviram gritar:  
-Usagi! Usagi!  
Olharam para todos os lados mas não viram ninguém.  
-Aqui, aqui, usagi!- gritou alguém outra vez com uma voz triste.  
Foi então que olharam para o balcão e viram uma cara familiar a acenar perto dele.  
-Ami!- exclamou Chib-Usa de seguida com entusiasmo, correu e abraçou a cintura de Ami(apesar dos seus 13 anos continuava muito baixa) sem reparar na maneira diferente como vinha vestida, de preto.  
De seguida apróximou-se Usagi e deu a Ami um abraço tão apertado e cheio de lágrimas que, se não a largasse, ou ela morria afogada ou sofucada. Mas Ami nem reagiu, manteve o corpo direito e os braços esticados para baixo segurando cada vez com mais força. De repente os três repararam que por baixo dos óculos escuros escorriam lágrimas que desciam o rosto e caiam no chão.  
O silêncio fez-se sentir, era como se mais ninguém estivesse ao pé deles, Usagi afastou-se e juntou-se a Mamoru, Chibi-Usa olhava fixamente para cima fitando a cara de Ami. E foi então que tudo subitamente se tornou mais vazio...  
-Setsuna morreu!- disse ami num tom de voz baixo.  
Permaneceram os três parados a olhar para ela até que segundos depois Usagi desfaleceu e caiu de joelhos. Um braço mantinha a mão colada ao chão e tremia como varas verdes apoiando o tronco, o outro apesar de tremer tapava a cara cada vez mais molhada. Mamoru pegou nela e levou-a para o quarto, apesar de também ele estár muito deprimido e quase não conseguir andar.  
Chibi-Usa levou Ami para o seu quarto que por acaso tinha duas camas,e depois de terem jantado passaram algum tempo a conversar. Perto da meia-noite foi bater á porta do quarto dos seus amigos. Estava receosa que Usagi estivesse a dormir por isso bateu á porta o mais leve possível. Mamoru veio atender e saiu para o corredor, encostou-se á porta e apoiou-se na ombreira. Ami encostou-se á parede do outro lado do corredor.  
-Como está ela?  
-Adormeceu! Chorou até cair no sono. Está muito habatida com a notícia e com a tua vinda. Como nos descobriste?  
-Telefonei á mãe dela. Contou-me que vocês tinham viajado pois tinhas tido férias.  
-Já todas sabem?  
-Só a Minako é que não, está em Hollywood! Se tudo correr como previsto a Haruka chegará lá amanhã de manhã, contam com elas em Tokio daki a dois dias. Já trataste...  
-Já, pensei que me fosses dizer isso e troquei os bilhetes. Partimos de manhã, todos juntos.  
De repente calaram-se os dois enquanto um grupo de pessoas saía do elevador e enfiava para quartos diferentes ao mesmo tempo em que se dispersaram. Quando todos entraram Ami prolongou o silêcio pois sabia que vinham a caminho perguntas sobre o acontecimento. Mas o silâncio sedo foi interronpido.  
A porta do quarto abriu-se e de lá saiu Usagi em camisa de dormir e com o cabelo desgrenhado. Abraçou o peito de Mamoru, pousou a cabeça no seu ombro e ele colocou o seu braço a contornar a nuca dela. Olharam uns para os outros até ela perguntar:  
-Como morreu ela?  
-Na cama de um hospital. Estavamos lá com ela.  
-Quem estava?  
-Eu e as outras. A Mako, a Rei, a Haruka e a Michiro.  
-Porque é que ela estava no hospital?  
-Foi atacada perto do Portal.  
Usagi recomeçou a chorar. Começou a pensar nos dois anos que passaram sem guerras e por momentos interrogou-se sobre quem seria esta força capaz de matar uma das Navegantes mais poderosas.  
-Quem foi?  
-Não se sabe ao certo, mas pelos vistos eram dois! Houve palavras que ela disse, gestos que ela fez e outras coisas que nos indicaram que eram dois e ela disse para nos mantermos alerta.  
Esta revelação deixou Usagi de boca mais aberta. Ela sempre pensou que não tivessem mais inimigos. Ela não ouvia revelações tão surpreendentes desde que Mamoru tinha sido promovido e aceitou a proposta dela sair do liceu.  
-Antes de morrer contou-nos que eles têm um poder fora do normal e que não conseguiu descobrir o que aqueles dois fizeram para lhe causar tanta dor. Relatou-nos que eles saíram do Portal lutaram contra ela até a deixarem muito fraca e por fim lhe apontaram uma luz e qualquer coisa lhe atingiu o coração e lhe causou muita dor.  
«Ela chegou ao hospital numa ambulância. Foi encontrada inconsciente numa praia. Quando acordou começou a causar disturbios, gozava com as roupas e a atitude de todos e tinha variações de humor muito repentinas. Tentava levantar-se da cama mas depois caía. Os médicos disseram que ela não pode ter morrido dos ferimentos, embora eles não soubessem a causa, eu própria lhe fiz uma análise e concordei com eles. Eles disseram que ela estava louca e concordei, a única coisa que me ocorreu é que ela tenha morrido de angustia. Quando lá chegamos ela estava muito agitada, ria á gragalhada e de repente começava a chorar. Quando conseguiu parar contou-nos isto mas a sua cara mostrava grande dor e sofrimento. A última frase que ela disse foi ...- Ami exitou e começou a chorar.- "Desculpem por vos ter invejado!".  
Usagi aproximou-se de Ami para a abraçar, mas Ami chorou ainda mais correu de mãos na cara para o quarto deixando um rasto de lágrimas no hotel.  
No dia seguinte estavam a pé pelas seis para selar as malas e partirem para Tokio. Agora mais do k nunca tinham k estar juntas para se apoiarem nesta altura díficil, se Setsuna tinha "partido", a próxima podia ser uma delas.  
Chegaram a Tokio na madrugada do dia seguinte, como ainda estava escuro preferiram nao telefonar para ninguém. Ami ficou na casa deles pois não a queriam deixar sosinha. Pela manhã comunicaram ás outras a sua chegada e souberam que Haruka e Minako iam "aterrar" á tarde. Decidiram encontrar-se no café ao lado do salão de jogos onde trabalhava o seu amigo Motoki. Ele havia viajado para os E.U.A para continuar os seus estudos e por isso agora não tinham descontos como nos velhos tempos.  
Á hora da chegada lá estavam Rei, Mako e Michiro. Ami limitou-se a sorrir pois tinha estado com elas recentemente mas Usagi começou a chorar e correu para abraçar as amigas. Rei também estava a chorar, Usagi sempre tinha cido a sua melhor amiga apesar de todas as suas discuções e confusões.  
Sentaram-se numa mesa perto da janela e lembraram os velhos tempos, os amigos que conheceram, os vilões rídiculos, as batalhas de "mãos dadas" e os dias felizes e sossegados que passaram juntas. Usagi não parava de comer, por vezes até falava de boca cheia para não interromper a satizfação de poder comer sem que o Mamoru a repreendesse. É claro que os gatinhos também vieram ao barulho, visto que estavamos presentes e eu até fui bastante gozada.  
-Lembram-se quando a Luna foi perseguida por aquele gato gordo?- disse Mako com cara de gozo, Usagi cuspio bolo por todos os lados de tanto rir.  
-E ele até parecia estar a gostar dela.- afirmou a Rei num tom hirónico.  
-Luna!- reclamou Artemis a olhar para mim com cara muito séria!  
Apezar de toda a tenção pela qual estavam a viver tentaram disfarçar e foram bem animadas. Depois de almoçarem, lá também, continuaram a sessão de recordações até que eu as interrompi.  
-Haruka!-disse eu.  
-Minako!- disse Artemis.  
Quando olharam para a porta Usagi exaltou-se, deu asas á sua criancice e correu em direcção a elas, quando estava quase lá trobeçou e caio directamente nos braços da Haruka. Ambas ficaram muito vermelhas, depois do que já se tinha passado entre elas era caso para ficar. Minako pôs a mão na boca para evitar a gargalhada mas quando viu elas em frente uma á outra, a fitarem-se em silêncio, com os seus olhares a cruzarem-se e as suas bochechas a corarem limitou-se a soltar um pequeno soluço e perder a gargalhada dentro de si. Ficaram todos sentados nos bancos a olhar para elas. Mamoru e Michiro começaram a ficar vermelhos de colera e nervosos como nunca antes haviam estado, mas ninguém sequer se dignou a importar com eles de tão empinhados que estavam em olhar para as duas amigas. Usagi e Haruka não conseguiram evitar um abraço, bem apertado que não deixou dúvidas para quem pensava que ainda não sentiam nada uma pela outra.  
Minako manteve-se parada a olhar, depois de 2 anos pensava ter uma recepção bem calorosa mas quem lhe ficou com os louros foi a Haruka!!!!! Quando notou que dali não conseguia nada foi-se sentar ao pé das outras, Ami olhou para ela com os olhos a brilhar e abraçou-a, de seguida as outrnas também deram as boas vindas á sua maneira!  
-Olá amigas! Dois anos sem nos vermos, pensei que ia ter uma recepção mais calorosa!  
-Ai podes contar com isso! Já tratei de tudo, ou melhor, o meu Umino tratou de tudo. Falou com um amigo que é segurança e temos entrada livre num bar logo á noite!  
-Talvez não seja boa altura para irmos saír, estaste a esquecer do que se passou? - disse Michiro em tom reprovativo.  
-Por isso mesmo, temos que nos divertir para enfrentarmos o que nos vem pela frente com calma.  
-Não adianta, esess argumentos não me convensem!  
-Continuo a achar que nos devemos divertir e passar uma noite inesquecivel todas juntas!- afirmou Mako erguendo o corpo no ar e colocando as mãos em cima da mesa. O seu rosto apontava para Michiro e deixava o pescosso esticado para a frente.  
-Essa de "todas juntas" foi um pouco infeliz, não achas?- tinha acabado de estoirar uma bomba com esta frase. Michiro esticou-se também, ficando com a cara muito próxima da de Mako e mantendo os olhos fixados nos seus, embora se notasse que estava prestes a chorar tentou mostrar-se forte.  
Ao ouvirem todos estes protestos, Usagi e Haruka deram conta que afinal não estavam sozinhas e foram a correr desviar as atenções. Ambas sabiam que Mako e Michiro eram grandes lutadoras e possuiam os atributos físicos suficientes para manter um combate mortal.  
-Eh, eh! Michiro, vê se te acalmas!- ordenou Haruka precionando os ombros de Michiro para que esta se sentasse.  
Mako sentou-se também embora ainda olhasse para Michiro, mas esta ainda não estava convencida.  
-Larga-me!- levantou-se e retirou-se do café a correr. Todos se mantiveram a olhar para a porta e depois para as vítrines seguindo os passos dela enquanto se afastava.  
-Vou ter com ela!- disse Haruka quebrando o silêncio. Pegou no casaco pela etiqueta e projectou-o para tráz das costas ficando com ele apoiado no ombro. -Vêmo-nos depois cara de lua. Adeus míudas.  
Embora os anos já se tivessem passado dois anos a expressão de Haruka continuava a mesma.  
-Afinal o que é que se passou?- perguntou Usagi e recomeçou a comer.  
-Técnicamente parece ser uma reação normal á morte de um ente querido mas depios de analizar bem a situação notasse que é um ataque de cíumes agudo.- contra-atacou a Rita.  
Todos pensaram que se ia iniciar outra das suas brigas parvas mas Usagi estava tão empinhada em comer que nem ouvio a resposta.  
-Depois admira-se por ficar gorda. - disse eu para lembrar Usagi das quantidades monstruosas de bolos que já tinha ingerido.  
-Não digas isso Luna, a minha mãe nunca háde engordar!-disse Chibiusa num tom irónico.  
-Vocês já souberam dakele desenho k eu fiz da Navegante da Lua depois de comer muitos doces... - continuei eu a conversa.  
O sarcasmo começava a dominar a conversa mas independentemente disso Ami e Mamoru continuavam calados. Mamoru olhava para o céu atravéz da vitrina a seu lado enquanto Ami o fixava atentamente. Infelizmente ninguém sabia que naquele local o mal continuava a ganhar terreno sobre as guerreiras e também ninguém se lembrava que alguém podia estar a planear uma vingança ou a segunda fase da sua vingança. Apenas Mamoru se dignava a pensar no pior.  
"Quem será o próximo? Porque será? Quem será? Como será?" pensava ele insessantemente. 


	3. Capítulo III O Último Beijo e as Novas ...

Capítulo III - O Último Beijo e as Novas Navegantes  
  
A noite havia chegado, tinham combinado encontrar-se no templo para irem todos juntos para o tal bar e Mako tinha prometido que levava o marido para todas o "(re)conhecerem.  
Ami foi a primeira chegar, Minako chegou logo de seguida, já tinha alugado um carro e estava pronta para arrasar. Vendo bem as coisas, aquilo não era um carro mas sim uma bomba. Artemis vinha com ela, teve saudades da sua velha amiga e quiz passar o resto do dia com ela.  
Mais tarde chegaram Usagi e Mamoru com Chibi-Usa. Como não ia com eles, Chibi-Usa ficou no templo com Artemis. Usagi, como sempre, vinha aluada e Mamoru a aturar as suas "ignorâncias" com um sorriso. Embora já tivesse muito mais maturidade, Usagi continuava ainda um pouco ingênua.  
Quando estavamos os oito sentados na sala habitual alguém bateu á porta, duas sombras eram vísiveis atravéz do papel. Quando Rei fez recuar a porta conseguimos ver Mako a sorrir e todos ficaram a olhar espantados, sabiamos que iamos descobrir quem era o Umino.  
Rei estava perplexa, nem tinha forças para abrir o resto da porta.  
-Tux...tux...tuxedo!- proferiu ela com os ombros a tremer por causa do riso - Tuxedo Umino! - e finalmente ganhou forças para abrir a porta.  
Finalmente tinhamos posto os olhos em cima do rapaz. Estava definitivamente mudado, já não usava aqueles óculos hórriveis e penteava o cabelo, ele não tinha ficado só bonito, a descrição que passou pela cabeça das quatro amigas era "lindo".  
- Olá!- Disse ele por entre dentes um pouco envergonhado. Aproveitando esta tímidez e a súbita mudança de visual do rapaz, Minako aproveitou logo para o pôr á vontade e talvez tentar mais qualquer coisa. Não era o facto de ser casado com uma amiga dela que a ia impedir de tirar um pedaço.  
Depois de algum tempo a conversar estavam todas encantadas, ninguém se lembrava nem queria lembrar da antiga obseção do rapaz pela sua colega Naru nem da sua máscara ridícula que o levava a fazer loucuras por amor e decidiram ir todos para o tal bar visto que mais ninguém chegava. Mamoro tentava parecer indiferente a Umino, vendo que as atençõe se tinham voltado todas para ele tentou ignorá-lo ao máximo. Desde que se tinha casado, Mamoru possuía o íncrivel dom de sentir cíumes por quase todas as pessoas que se atravessassem com a sua mulher.  
Pegaram na mota de Umino e no carro de Mamoru e lá foram os sete para o bar. A noite prometia, mas não era só ela, todas prometiam a si mesmas uma noite bem passada nem que precisassem cometer loucuras.  
Depois de saírem tive uma grande surpresa, mas depois de nos despedir-mos o sorriso de Chibi-Usa desvaneceu e deu lugar a uma lágrima, esta lágrima que logo se multíplicou e rápidamente deu origem a outras. Rapidamente a sua cara ficou ensopada e ela correu para o quarto da Rei onde se fechou.  
Artemis dirigio-se para a porta do quarto, de lá podiasse ouvir os seus soluços chorosos. Gritou por ela e pedio para que lhe abrisse a porta mas em vão pois ela nem respondeu. Artemis permaneceu ali a caminhar encostado á porta e a arrastar a sua cauda nela. Mais tarde deixou de ouvir o seu choro, tinha adormecido e Artemis pode descansar.  
Foi para o alpendre e ficamou ali a olhar para a lua.  
- Tenho saudades do Milénio Prateado! Quem me dera que tudo fosse como antes. Pobre Meiou.  
Entretanto as guerreiras chegavam á porta do bar comigo. Parecia a entrada de uma sala de cinema americana, tinha um pano vermelho preso dos lados, uma bilheteira a separar a porta de saída e a de entrada e um letreiro branco onde se podia saber quem ia actuar de noite.  
Usagi estava muito entusiasmada, quase nunca tinha saído com o Mamoru desde que se haviam casado, pelo contrário eu estava bem chateado por estar fechado naquela mala as costas dela. Rei também estava contente, afinal, viver sozinha era uma chatisse. Ami não se conseguia mostrar entusiasmada, alguma coisa a preocupava. Um estranho precentimento não largava a sua cabeça, como se tivesse a certeza de que alguma coisa ruím ia acontecer naquela noite. Minako e Makoto estavam como sempre, alegres, o facto de irem saír não alterava em nada a sua disposição. Mamoru continuava chateado com Umino e ia com uma cara que metia medo ao susto, Umino ia colado a ele a falar e a rir para tentar entreter Mamoru, tinha-o achado muito simpático.  
Depois de entrarem na discoteca as raparigas foram dançar, e os dois rapazes sentaram-se em cadeiras colocadas em frente ao balcão do bar. Enquanto as cinco se divertiam uma sexta rapariga que estava na parte de dentro do balcão veio atender os dois jovens, era extremamente bonita, tinha olhos verdes e cabelo castanho e liso. Eles fizeram os seus pedidos e depois ela começou a conversar com eles. Mamoru sentiu uma grande energia á sua volta e pensou que ela fosse algum inimigo. Perguntou-lhes os nomes e depois de eles os dizerem ela apresentou-se, chamava-se Mosai Serenity. Quando ouviu isto Mamoru ficou boquiaberto, nunca tinha conhecido ninguem chamado Serenity a não ser a princesa do Milénio Pratiado e a rainha do Milénio Dourado e teve a certeza de que era definitivamente um inimigo. Mas este facto deixou-o confuso pois não sabia o que fazia o inimigo numa discoteca. Umino continuava a falar com ela pois tinha-a achado muito simpática. O seu colega continuava a trabalhar sozinho enquanto ela falava com os dois clientes, mas ela nem parecia estar um pouco preocupada.  
No templo Artemis entrou pela janela do quarto de Rei e encontrava-se agora ao lado de Chibi-Usa á espera que esta acordasse. Quando isso finalmente aconteceu Chibi-Usa recomeçou a chorar e Artemis perguntou-lhe o que se estava a passar.  
-Sinto falta da Fu! - disse ainda a chorar.  
-Agora não há nada a fazer, ela já não vai voltar! Não posso dizer nada que te console, apenas te posso dizer que te vais ter que conformar com a sua morte atravez das recordações que tens dela!  
-Quem me dera que essas recordações fossem acontecimentos futuros, custa perder uma das pessoas mais amadas!  
-Mas não serão mais aqui enquanto tiveres no teu treino porque tu sabes que quando voltares a Cristal Tokyo uma outra Setsuna estará á tua espera! Fica aqui que eu vou telefonar á tua mãe.  
Entretanto no bar, Serenity perguntou a Umino com quem os dois estavam e sem Mamoru ter tempo para lhe dizer que não respondesse Umino apontou para as cinco raparigas. Haruka e Michiru estavam a entrar na discoteca e enquanto Haruka se dirigia ás raparigas, Michiru sentava-se num banco o bar. Umino, Mamoru e Serenity observavam as raparigas enquanto Usagi tirava da sua mala o telemovel. E foi então que uma coisa ainda mais estranha aconteceu, quando eu pus a minha cabeça por fora da mala Afrodite deu dois passos para tráz e quando bateu com as costas na parede, correu para fora do balcão e para dentro da casa-de-banho dos empregados e o colega foi atráz dela.  
Usagi saíu pela porta dos fundos para atender o telefonema de Artemis. Estava agora num beco sem saída. Ele contou-lhe o que se passava com Chibi-Usa mas Usagi não teve tempo para responder pois algo lhe bateu no telemovel e este caíu no chão.  
-Como estás, Sailor Moon?- perguntou uma voz familiar vinda do ceu.  
-Quem está aí?- perguntou Usagi.  
-Não conheces? não reconheces os teus velhos inimigos?!  
-Talvez seja mais fácil conhecer um velho amigo!-disse outra voz.  
Usagi não se conceguia aperceber de quem seria, uma das vozes era masculina e outra feminina, mas conhecendo todos os inimigos que havia conhecido, uma voz feminina não queria dizer nada.  
Então Usagi pousou a mal comigo dentro, pegou no Cálice Sagrado e gritou " Transformação da Lua Eterna". Logo após a transformação um raio foi projectado contra a Navegante da Lua e esta ficou encostada á porta das traseiras da discoteca. Lá dentro as pessoas ouviram o embate, e logo após esse embate a porta começou a amolgar e tanto os gritos da Navegante da Lua quanto a luz do raio passaram por de baixo e por cima da porta. Toda a gente lá dentro começou a sair, por fim apenas ficaram as Navegantes, Mamoru que estava com uma dor no ombro que o obrigou a transformar-se em Tuxedo Kamem e Umino que puxava Makoto para fora.  
Todas se transformaram em frente de Umino que ficou pasmado sentado no chão encostado a uma parede. Permaneceram em pé a olhar para a porta que cada vez entrava mais na discoteca e as suas lágrimas caíam enquanto ouviam os gritos da sua companheira. Rei correu para a porta e começou aos murros a esta, estava desesperada por saber que a sua melhor amiga estava a sofrer e a morrer lá fora e ela não podia ajudar a salva-la. Começou então a ficar sem forças e a cair no chão , rapidamente ficou sentada com o ombro apoiado na porta e a outra mão a apoiar a cabeça. Michiru correu a abraçar Haruka que chorava ao ver o seu grande amor morrer. Mamoru também estava desesperado mas também não podia fazer nada.  
Do outro lado da porta Bunny continuava a gritar e conseguio ver dois vultos negros por de tráz do raio branco. No telemovel ecoava a voz de Artemis que gritava por Usagi, eu não podia fazer nada pois estava cegada com a luz do raio.  
Por fim o raio apagou-se e os dois vultos desapareceram. Usagi caiu para a frente e ficou estatelada no chão sem sentidos. Eu também demorei a recuperar a minha visão por completo. Comecei a ouvir alguem bater contra a porta para a abrir e subitamente vi dois vultos saltarem do ceu para o beco e levantarem a cabeça da navegante da Lua.  
-A rainha não acorda! Contudo ainda não está morta!- disse um dos vultos.  
-É muito forte, mas não tem o poder de uma senchi!- afirmou o segundo vulto  
-Não é uma verdadeira Navegante.- disse uma terceira voz.  
-Calem-se, todos sabem que a nossa rainha é a mais forte da Navegante, ponham de lado as vossas invejas!  
Quando ouvi este diálogo fiquei perplexa pois nunca pensei que podessem existir mais navegantes. E foi então que consegui recuperar a visâo a cem por cento e concegui ver uma rapariga com um fato de Navegante branco e um rapaz com um fato de marinheiro. Mas depois foquei bem os braços do rapaz e vi que ele carregava uma coisa, era uma gata branca. Mas por fim lembrei-me de Usagi que estava caída no chão e corri para ela com as lagrimas a caírem-me do rosto.  
Por fim a porta abriu-se, Haruka tinha estado a força-la e por fim conceguio abri-la. Baixou-se e depois de pegar em Usagi pelo tronco abraçou-a com todo o seu coração. Continuava a chorar, e a emoção nem a deixava falar. Então Tuxedo Kamen apareceu.  
-Quem são vocês?- perguntou ele aos três novos desconhecidos.  
-Eu sou Navegante Solar!- disse a rapariga.  
-Eu sou Navegante Meteoro!- disse o rapaz.  
-E eu sou Afrodite, a gata conselheira do futuro!- disse a gata branca. 


End file.
